Away
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Underfell fanfic! Papyrus didn't care. He abused his older brother and showed him the utmost disrespect. He didn't care that he had broken his brother's ribs, or made a scar above his right eye. He didn't care. He wasn't supposed to care. But how does Papyrus react when he finds his older brother hanging from a noose in his bedroom?


Papyrus, now standing in his brother's room, expected to feel just as normal as he did when he saw anybody dead.

He expected to not care.

Ever since he had been accepted into the Royal Guard and had been rapidly promoted, he'd admit, things had been rather tense between him and his older brother. Well, he had forced his brother who had taken care of him since they'd been abandoned to call him boss. He beat him.

He abused him.

And what had Sans done to try and stop him?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He knew his brother had narcolepsy, but he had ignored it. He guessed that it just gave him another excuse to beat his older brother.

His red eye would glow with a slight flame ablaze, but he never mustered up his true powers to hurt the changed skeleton he only dared to call his brother.

But now that Papyrus was standing in his brother's doorway, note in hand, he could only wonder if him being accepted into the Royal Guard was really worth it?

Worth the agony he had inflicted on others. Worth the agony he had inflicted on his brother. Such agony that he would do this.

Sans's lifeless form dangled from the ceiling by a rope. There had been a note on his desk, but it was now in Papyrus's hands. His pupils had read over the note over and over again.

His hands trembled as a few tears fell onto the note.

What had he done?

How could he have done such an awful thing?

 _Papyrus,_

 _I can't take this anymore. I can't take the taunts you throw at my head! I can't take the beatings anymore! Maybe you don't like me anymore, but I still like you. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry I existed, Papyrus. But I'm not sorry that I killed myself._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Sans._

Had he really done this?

Had he really driven his brother to the point of suicide? He watched as his brother's feet whisked away in a cloud of dust. He shuddered at the cold feeling that had penetrated the atmosphere.

And the next thing he knew, he was on his knees.

He had killed his brother!

He looked down to his pocket and took out a small badge.

 _Royal Guard: Second in Command,_ it read.

He growled at it and threw it at the wall. He didn't want to be part of the Royal Guard anymore! Not if it meant his brother was dead! He shakily stood back up on his legs looking to his hanging brother.

He felt tears run down his cheek bones. He suddenly felt like a small child once again. He wanted his big brother. But his big brother was dead.

He wanted to hug him and be told everything was alright. If he hugged him now, Sans wouldn't hug back.

And everything wasn't alright.

It was a nightmare.

 _"Sans!" Papyrus whimpered as he ran into the living room._

 _Sans looked to his little brother with concern at hearing his baby brother sound distressed. "What's wrong, Papy?" Sans asked._

 _Papyrus showed his brother the chip in his knee cap that had a little blood peek out. "I chipped my knee." Papyrus whimpered._

 _Sans smiled gently, inwardly thinking that it was hilarious that his brother thought that a chipped knee felt so bad. It was like a scrape on a knee for a monster with flesh. "It's not that bad, buddy. You want me to try some healing magic on it?" Sans offered._

 _Papyrus nodded gently, a few tears peeking into his eye sockets. Sans smiled gently at his brother, lifting him up onto the couch. "Alright, bro, but I'm not the best at healing magic. But I'll give it a shot just for you."_

 _Sans placed his hands on his brother's kneecap, a faint, red glow emitting off of his hands. They stayed there for maybe a minute before he lifted them back off, showing Papyrus's healed knee._

 _Papyrus smiled widely. "Wow! Thanks, Sans!" His high pitched, five-year-old voice rang out._

 _Sans smiled at his little brother before rubbing his head fondly. "No problem, kid."_

Papyrus suddenly didn't care if it was childish. He took his brother's hanging form down and away from the noose. Once Sans was in Papyrus's arms, Papyrus hugged his disintegrating brother's body to his chest.

He so desperately wanted his brother to hug back, but alas, he knew it wouldn't be so. He allowed his tears to flow down his cheek bones and drip down on his brother's sickly white skull. He looked down into his brother's face. His eyes weren't lit. No red glow was being admitted from his left eye.

His face held an expression of sadness, and Papyrus could only feel more regret build up inside of him. "What did I do to you?" He asked the disintegrating body.

His legs were then swept away into ash as well. Papyrus could only feel himself grip tighter onto his disappearing brother. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't even hold the dead corpse of his brother.

But why did he care? He was the Great Papyrus, second in command of the Royal Guard. He didn't have time to waste on a pathetic brother.

A pathetic brother who gave up his childhood and education just so he could have a better life…

Shit.

Sans had never been a terrible brother. He deserved more recognition than Papyrus had given him which was close down to the point of .01%. And even then he was giving himself more credit of being a good little brother.

His abdomen was now gone, joining the pile of ash that began to pile up on the ground. All that was left was his head. Papyrus looked to Sans's face. He had a scar right above his right eye.

 _I caused that,_ Papyrus thought. There had been many cracks in Sans's bones that he had cause and Sans hadn't bothered to try and heal them. And all of that had been caused by him.

Away went his jaw. Away went his nose. Away went the top of his skull.

And now he was gone.

He was gone forever.

 _All because of me,_ Papyrus thought sadly.

 _"Sans! Wake up you lazy piece of shit!" Papyrus had screamed at his dozing brother._

 _Sans startled awake, his left eye immediately flashing red before realizing where he was. The red died down until all that was left was the red glow of his pupils. "S-Sorry, boss."_

 _"How many times have you fallen asleep **today**?!" Papyrus demanded._

 _Sans looked into his brother's cold eyes. "I…I really can't help it. I'm…n-narcoleptic-"_

 _"Enough of the excuses!" Papyrus had bellowed as his hand came in contact with Sans's face. He threw powerful punches to Sans's ribs, breaking a few. "You're such a pathetic excuse of a brother! You're useless, Sans!" Papyrus yelled, his punches getting stronger._

 _Sans had his eyes closed, silently wishing that the abuse would stop. After maybe five minutes, it had. Sans had three broken ribs, a bruised tibia, and a crack right above his right eye._

 _Before Papyrus had left Sans's room he threw one last set of nasty words at his brother. "I hate you." If he had stayed any longer, he would have seen the red tears that dripped from Sans's eyes._

That had been their last encounter before Sans had killed himself.

"I told him that I hated him," Papyrus said as he looked to the ashes on his brother's carpeted floor. "I told the person who had taken care of me since I was a baby bones that I hate him." Papyrus said with tears flowing from his eye sockets. He buried his face in his hands.

"I lied to him."

 **My first attempt at an Underfell fanfic. How did I do? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
